The Hopeless Romantic
by Lemon101
Summary: Shikamaru loves Ino and likes to show it.


The lazy shadow user was walking down the dirt road when he spoted the Yamanaka flower shop and _his_ loving blond standing behind the counter. He walked in and grabbed a flower, and he smoothly put it in her hair and gave her a gentle hug from behind wraping his arms around her waist and planted agentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful." he whispered into her ear still holding her.

"God Shikamaru you always were a hopeless romantic." Ino's mom said as she walked through the front entrance of the flower shop with a basket of freshly picked flowers.

"Anyways, i've got to get going i just stopped by to say hi." He replied after a awkward silence and her mom started to put away the flowers. "I'll see you later?" he continued.

"Yeah, bye." She said with a little smile.

He started walking and turned back and gave her a smile back just before he left out of he door.

**(Time skip - 3 hours)**

"Hey, shikamaru!" the blond said running up the hill to meet her boyfriend.

"Hey babe." he replied.

"So why did you want to meet?"

"Just wanted to have some alone time. We haven't been alone in a while."

"Yeah I guess so, but I didn't think it annoyed you so much though so I didn't say anything."

"Maybe my mom was right, you are a hopeless romantic."

"Well, would you rather have me be the biggest douche alive."

**"**I supose not so just stay this way. it's.. how do I put this... cute."

"Woah, woah, woah I ain't cute."

"Ok keep letting youself believe that."

There conversation ended there and sat there on the hill watching the clouds till it got dark outside and parted ways for the day.

**(The next morning)**

Shikamaru woke up to the mufled sound of womens laughter. He crawled out of bed and walked over to his bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of him. He walked down the stairs and into his living room to see his mother and Ino laughing at a photo album in their laps.

"what is that?" he asked trying to see the pictures.

"oh shikamaru you were so cute when you were little." Ino excitedly said as she jumped into his arms.

"Ino came by early this morning so I was just showing her some pictures from the past." Yoshino said giving him a smile.

"Ok, as long as she hasn't seen _those._" He gave his mother a look of worry.

"What?, Ohhh you mean the ones of you in the bath, I already saw them." Ino said then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why mom are you trying to ruin my life." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. He contiued "Where's dad?"

"He and Inoichi went to train this morning." Yoshino replied and continued to look through the memories of the book.

Shikamaru stood in the door way that seperated the living room from the kitchen, eating a rice ball that was left over from dinner. "I'm going out for a while, see you later." he said walking out the door. Ino sat back on the couch and continued looking through the album with Yoshino.

He was walking through the village just to get some fresh air. He wandered around for about an hour before finding himself at his regular hill, he layed down in the grass and stared at the clouds, enjoying the silence and peace only hearing the sound of the birds chirp and wind blow until he felt the sun in his face go away and the shadow of a person cover his face.

He opened up his eyes to see blond hair dangling in his face tickling his nose a little. "Can i help you?" Shikamaru asked. "Actually yes you can." Ino said.

"Oh yeah, how is that?"

"I'm all out of Shika."

"What does that mean?" He asked with a smirk. She walked over to the side of him and layed next to him in the grass, rolled over on her side so she was facing him, and gave a little peck on the cheek with a small smile afterward. He scooted over so he could wrap his arm around her to bring her closer. They layed like that silent for about 5 minutes before Ino heard a faint snore coming from next to her. She gently let herself off of his arm and got on all fours so she was stradling him with her knees, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes shot open almost emediatly after and realized what was going on. He started to kiss back, he put a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

They finally broke the kiss and just looked into eachothers eyes.

"God why do I love you so much?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Because its one of my lovely qualities." She told him with a big smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It took me awhile but I was writing at about 1:30 in the morning so if the ending makes no sense I'm sorry.**


End file.
